darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Springs Daily News
The following is news of note as written in the CS Daily News newspaper. ;Asylum Charity Auction, week of November 29, 2009 :The Saint Benedetto Giuseppe Labre Asylum for the Mentally Afflicted has long been a quietly acknowledged part of Crystal Springs' culture, not hidden away or shunned, but not really remarked upon, either. Sometimes a news story would be run on the place, or a documentary would do a segment on it, but other than that, it has been a quiet little mental hospital with a good reputation. :Recently, a fund-raising event has been organized for the Asylum, in which pieces of art created by the patients will be sold off by silent auction. Some of these pieces were created during the course of "art therapy" sessions, but others are simply the expressions of recovering minds, seeking ways to bring that they were feeling to light. While all of the pieces are family-safe, organizers warn parents that some may prove somewhat disturbing to younger children, being that they touch on some of the darker aspects of the psyche. Young minds are especially impressionable by powerful imagery and symbolism... :Dates and times of art viewings are posted in local newspapers, and fliers can be seen around various galleries and theaters. The college crowd, especially art and psychology majors, has started buzzing about the event, and there is less vocal but still present interest among local art collectors. ;GREY DOING THE SMART THING, week of October 26, 2009 :Most of Crystal Springs is aware of the project currently going on in Boulder called SmartGridCity; if you haven't, consider yourself one of the few. SmartGridCity is an ongoing project, revamping of the power grid structure to combine traditional and cutting-edge technology to modernize the grid and fully integrate green power into the system. Nicholas Grey, local green business mogul, has caught the SmartGrid bug, and reports he plans to work with Allen Gainsborough to bring the SmartGridCity to Crystal Springs. :What will a SmartGridCity do, exactly? It will add more clean and green power sources in the fuel mix we use. It will update the power grid to allow its residents to more actively participate in decisions about how much and what kind of energy you use. It will integrate a digitally enhanced, more resilient and stable energy grid that's less prone to outages and more reliable, optimizing environmental benefits. It will increase the energy efficiency and conservation options to help you manage your energy budget. And that's just the beginning of the vision that Grey sees for the future of Crystal Springs. With the program speeding along in Boulder, the 30-year-old businessman states he wants to take those lessons learned and apply them here, in the green seat of Colorado. :If the community votes yes on Proposition 92, the conversion will start taking place over the next ten years. The first change will be Smart Meters: digital two-way meters that don't need to be read in-person by a meter reader from CSPG. They will be easier to read and handle and will provide communication between our residents and the power company. Over time, the bus system will also be overhauled to include greener vehicles; the powerlines will be adapted for Broadband and fiberoptic as well; the power grid itself will be reorganized. These are just some of the benefits of the new program, and Grey said it could be "revolutionary" in the field of green technology, as well as the fight against Global Warming. For more information, contact Abigail Hansen at XXX-XXX-XXXX, or point your browser to http://smartgridcity.xcelenergy.com. ;CHARLIE TOWNSEND COMES TO CRYSTAL SPRINGS, week of October 12, 2009 :We all know that Crystal Springs is a growing city with many growing opportunities. However, it hasn't until recently garnered the attention of some of the International business owners. Charles Townsend, owner of a long-standing investment banking firm in London, has decided to try his luck in expanding to the United States. This Monday, the doors open for the first time, headed by Townsend's youngest son and namesake, Charles Townsend, Jr. The city of Crystal Springs watches with interest to see if this young up-and-coming can hold up to the reputation and success of his father. Category:Crystal Springs Newspapers